The Savage Nymph
by Painted Sky
Summary: Being nearly the youngest of Organization XIII, I spent almost two years shooting my mouth off. And just when I thought I had gained respect from the older, more mature members, Axel was always there, ready to show me that I hadn’t.[Larxenecentric]
1. Prologue: Larxene:

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. This is just a little Larxene fic that has been bothering me for a little while. If she seems a little OC, that will be explained later. This first part won't be too long, but I'll get into stride later. **

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Prologue (Larxene):**

Being nearly the youngest of Organization XIII, I spent two years shooting my mouth off. And just when I thought I had gained respect from the older, more mature members, Axel was always there behind me, ready to show me that I hadn't.

Those two years were the greatest of my life. If a life is what you call it when a Nobody wanders the worlds. Anyway, I suppose, to tell you about my time at the World That Never Was and the castle within, I must tell you a little bit about myself.

I am Larxene, and you better believe it. Yes, I am a Nobody. I do not have a heart. I never will have a heart, and I am destined to fade into darkness, like all Nobodies before me. I don't often worry about the inevitable.

I remember whose Nobody I am, like many of the Organization. It doesn't really matter. I remember her name, and it brings back a memory of a distant time, a different lifetime, thought it seems. I remembered much of her life, but it soon slipped away from me, lost in thoughts of the Organization, the Keyblade wielder, and Axel. Axel.

I joined the Organization at the young, raw age of fourteen, the youngest of the Organization until Roxas showed up at our door. I can't say I had a whole lot of respect from anyone at first, but Xemnas approved, as they were eager for members. "Just one more," I once heard Xemnas and Xaldin eagerly discussing. "Just one more, and we will be complete." It was never fully explained to me, and for the first year, I was shoved out of any kind of conversation like some kind of ignorant child. My true, stubborn self was out to prove to them that I could not just be shushed away. Not that easily.

* * *

After nearly six months into my stay at the castle, I took to listening at doors to get my information. I had, by then, figured out that no one would tell me anything if I asked for it, so I had to remain secretive.

"Are you sure he is truly a Nobody? He cannot remember his past life!" Xemnas' voice floated out from under the heavy door, my ear pressed up against the cold metal. Vexen, the receiver of Xemnas' questioning, seemed to hesitate, I could feel it, even through the door.

"He is, indeed, a Nobody, a being without a heart. But, I cannot deny that he is truly extraordinary. This could suggest that he holds more power than even some of us, our lower members, Marluxia, Larxene, per chance." I grimaced at the sound of my name. I had yet to receive a reputation in this castle other than number XII. "But it also could suggest that he is no more than a danger to our reign, but if we take him under our wing, he could be our strength, our wild card." I could tell, without looking, that Vexen's mouth had curled into a smile, a smirk, as his voice slipped into a more confident tone.

I heard the footsteps coming to the door before I realized that I would be discovered, so at once I summoned up the power to teleport, at least to hide myself in the next room until Vexen had passed. Believe it or not, it so seemed that I was in more danger within the castle than I had been wandering in Between. But that's another story. A story for a later day.

I met the boy of which they spoke soon afterwards, for I had accidentally teleported to his hiding place in my haste to escape Vexen. He sat in the entrance hall, leaning up against the left wall, his new cloak pulled over his head. He still seemed to be staring at the ground, so he had not noticed or cared that I had just teleported into the same room. Most people seemed to be startled when I teleported near them, a fifteen year old blonde popping out of nowhere startled most people.

"Are you, Roxas?" I said, leaning down to speak to him. In response, he pulled off the hood of his cloak, to reveal his face to me. He was even younger than I was, and he was the wild card? What was so special about him?

"I guess I am now." He said, shrugging. "I don't remember my true name. Is that normal, for a Nobody?" He seemed to choke on the last word, as if he didn't quite want to admit what he had become.

"Actually, no. I remember my true name." I replied, narrowing my eyes. _Lari--_no! I don't want to remember! I had nearly called out at the time. "But I do know one other Nobody in this castle that doesn't remember their true name." I added, seeing distress in his eyes. That's odd, I thought. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel. But there is one girl who doesn't remember her name. "Naminé."

* * *

To this day I like to think that I was the original orchestrator of Roxas and Naminé, but truly, it was destined to happen. Throughout the rest of my stay at the castle, he would slip off to her room at odd hours, to visit her, to talk to her, to watch her draw. It was sweet, in a sickening sort of way.

By the way of daily life in Castle Oblivion, there wasn't a lot to do. In my case, you could wander the library, bother Xigbar, get in Vexen's way, purposely push Xemnas down the stairs, steal Luxord's cards, or sit on my bed and ponder how to get back at Axel. Axel. Axel.

Axel became a constant prescence in my Nobody life from day one. He was one of the members who did not want such a young, and seemingly delicate female Nobody in the Organization. But, luckily, he was overruled and reprimanded later. After such, he bullied me constantly about everything. Yes, everything. From the fact that I often overslept to the way I fixed my hair, no flaw was unprotected. I guess that it played an important factor when I lashed out at him and demonstrated my true power.

Almost a year after I showed up at The Brink of Despair, I was hiding out in the library, reading in a far corner. Up against the wall, and my head tilted downward, I was sure that my appearance, primarily my hair, resembled that of a bug, as Axel had reminded me earlier that day.

Almost as if on cue, Axel walked coolly through the book shelves to arrive at my hiding place. "Whatcha reading?" he said in his cold, sarcastic voice, "Doesn't matter, anyway. Don't you know you'll never measure up to the rest of us, no matter how many of those useless books you read."

Ooh, he made me so mad! I felt my eyes narrowing to slits, unable to reply. My breath felt caught in my chest, and the room seemed to darken. "Huh?" Axel seemed genuinely confused. Good. In a flash of white light, a bolt of lightning shot from the ceiling, striking him on the head with a great _crack!_ that followed. "Ouch, that hurt, you little savage nymph!"

Axel.

Axel.

Axel.


	2. Chapter One:

A/N:…

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Chapter One:**

I was really really ticked off. I threw down the book, and began shouting at Axel as if my life depended on it.

"What is up with you! We're on the same side, aren't we? Why don't you leave me in peace, and go play cards with Luxord or whatever you losers do! Damn you, Axel." I took a breath and hit him with another bolt of lightning. "Who says I will never measure up to you? You don't know me!" Axel's clueless expression changed, and as he cocked his head, he appeared to be listening to something other than me. "So stop acting like you know anything about how I measure up to you, just because I'm younger than you!"

As I drew breath once more, Axel, looking really concerned, clapped a hand over my mouth and shoved me against the wall. As was natural, I fought back, sending shocks up his arms that made him grimace. He opened up a portal behind me just as his name thundered through the otherwise empty library.

"AXEL!" The voice clearly belonged to Xemnas, the Superior. Why he sounded so furious, I didn't know, and I heard him continue just as Axel shoved me through the portal. "Axel, I wish to speak to you!" Axel followed behind me, and at once I found myself in his bedroom.

My rant momentarily forgotten, I said tartly as he sat down on his bed, "You know you can't hide from Xemnas forever."

"I know."

"So why did you run?"

"I didn't want you to get caught with me."

"What?"

"Xemnas—I mean, the Superior—he thinks I'm a traitor." There was no hint of emotion in his voice, so I had to ask.

"And are you?"

"What?"

"A traitor."

"Oh." He seemed to be debating whether or not to lie to me, and after a few seconds, a small smile crept across his face. "Hey, Larxene." And his chakrams appeared in his hands, and I smirked as I called forth my own knives. "Think fast."

* * *

Things got a little more plesant in Castle Oblivion once I established a reputation among the other members, namely a decent sized burn—which would someday be a scar—on Axel's right arm. Needless to say, I gained a little more attention, from everyone. Soon after he arrived, Roxas and Axel became best friends, and often fought together. I still bothered Xigbar, got in Vexen's way, pushed Xemnas down the stairs, and still stole Luxord's cards, but I felt a little better. Except for the memories.

Memories are tricky things. Mine kept returning to me at odd moments, sometimes in dreams, sometimes at odd moments when I was wandering the vast castle. At first, they were few and far between, but soon, I had flashbacks all the time, and it was hard to keep my head out of the past.

Sometimes I walked, and poked in the other member's rooms, and I wondered who they were. Who they used to be. But, like other Nobodies, they, and I never showed hint of their past lives, no matter how hard you tried to read between the lines. But, then, of course, there was the time that Axel slipped up.

We were fighting, not nessicarilly a common event, so Marluxia and Demyx had come to watch. When me and Axel practiced fighting together, it was always and event to see. Even Xemnas had come once, but he remained stoic as always.

Our fight proceeded as normal, lightning and fire flying everywhere. A stray flame caught Marluxia's cloak on fire, which Demyx doused with a small spurt of water.

Our advantages were balanced out, if not leaned in my own direction. He was quick, but I was quicker. I depended greatly on my agility, it had kept me alive many a time. All at once, our elements clashed, each trying to overpower the other.

"Just give up, Axel. You'll have to eventually!" As an unspoken tradition, threats and trash talk was often exchanged during our little skirmishes.

"You really think I would give up, Larissa?" And, at that precise moment, when those last three syllables left his mouth, the expression of everyone in that room changed. Axel seemed almost as shocked as I, for he had spoken my name. My true name. But how? I had never, ever spoken of my past, I was sure of that. Marluxia and Demyx seemed overcome with confusion, and could only look on.

"Larissa?" I said, the word slipping through my mouth unvoluntarily, as we both withdrew our attacks out of shock. "How—How did you know my name?"

His chakrams clattered to the floor, a blank expression on his face.

"How do you know my name!" I shouted, demanding this time, my temper rising.

He looked deep into my eyes, true, real regret clear on his face. "I don't know."

* * *

That night, I dreamed vividly of my past, my beginning._

* * *

Larissa opened her eys slowly, and blinked twice before taking in her surroundings. At once, she shot up in bed, her heart racing and her hands sweating suddenly. Where was she? What was going on? Oh, yeah. She remembered, sinking back into her pillow in resignation. She had moved._

_It all seemed so unfamiliar to her, the light blue walls that made up her new room, even the sunlight streaming through her window seemed somehow—alien. And, of course, the boxes. Her room was filled with them now, plain, brown boxes with lables scribbled on in the utter haste of moving, such as Larissa's clothes, Larissa's books. Only a few were open. _

_Her heart rate settling down, she slid out of bed and started searching through boxes, looking for something to wear on her first day of school in her new town. Her parents had moved all around Starlight, but this was the first time they had lived in the city since Larissa had been born. After deciding on a pair of capris and a simple black shirt, she slipped her shoes on and walked downstairs to greet the rest of her family._

_They all were seated at the kitchen table, in various states of exhaustion. Her brother, in particular, had his face resting in his cereal bowl, but her parents seemed to be ignoring him. _

"_Good morning, Rissa." Her mother said, using her age old nickname. _

"_G'morning, mom. 'Morning, dad." She replied, and her father looked up from his newspaper, and gave her a sharp jerk of the head and a smile, his way of saying good morning as well. _

"_Hey, mom? I'm going to go ahead and walk to school today." Larissa said, turning back to her mother. _

"_Are you sure, sweetheart? It's two miles from here." _

"_I'm sure, mom. I could use a little exercise, after all." She replied, swooping down to kiss her mother on her cheek before quietly slipping out the door and down the sidewalk._

_Larissa reached the school in half an hour. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she approached the school. It was always different, even if she was used to being the new kid. Somehow it was the same, though. Same shocked silence, same stupid questions about the small, trianlgular marks under her eyes. But that was no big deal._

_As she neared the the stone steps, heads seemed to turn in her direction. Just last year, she had gone through a short, rebellious stage, and dyed her bangs blue. But here, she was not the only one with strange colored hair, and in fact, in the corner, there was a small girl with a head of bubblegum pink hair. But still, head turned and stared at her odd appearance, and, unlike times before, one word rippled through the crowds, whispered, shouted, or just slipped out. _

"_Avery."_

"_Avery."_

"_Avery."_

_And one person stepped through the crowds, clearly the guy whose name had been whispered through the crowd of assembled high-schoolers. He had red-orange hair that hung down in front of his eyes, but not enough to hide the small, black triangular marks under his eyes._

"_Avery." _

**A/N: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews so far, guys! I love you all! I hope to get another chapter done tomorrow, but I have school, so no promises. Cookies for all you good reviewers! **


	3. Chapter Two:

**N/A: Back, again! Wow, this is amazing. Over 2oo hits, and it hasn't even been up 24 hours yet! Thank you, everyone! Ok, this is the part where it begins to cross with CoM, so let me know if there are any mistakes on dialogue and such. **

* * *

"_Avery." _

"_Well, well, well." said Avery, in a cool voice that sent chills down Larissa's spine. "What have we here, Tassa?"_

_For a moment, Larissa had no idea who he was talking to, until a second later, when a girl about her age popped from behind his back. She was obviously his younger sister, with similar red hair, but no markings, Larissa observed. "Why don't you ask yourself, you big coward?" the girl replied sharply, reprimanding her brother. "Hi," she said, to Larissa, in a more pleasant voice, "Are you new?"_

"_Yeah." She replied, scuffling her feet on the sidewalk. "I'm Larissa." _

"_My name's Catássa, and this is my brother, Avery."_

"_Nice to meet you, Catássa, Avery." She said quite formally, politely, still looking at the ground. There was just something about looking into Avery's eyes that made her want to run. She could slowly feel her face turning red out of humiliation. _

"_What?" Catássa said, looking at Avery and sounding, very, very confused. "No smart, sarcastic remarks for the new girl?"_

_Larissa stole a glace upward to see that Avery's own gaze was pointed downward. "Shut it, Tassa." He grumbled. Catássa cocked her head and looked curiously at Larissa. _

"_Y'know, he's normally really mean to all the new kids! I don't know what it is about you…but Avery, is, well, not quite Avery right now." She smiled. "Y'know what, Larissa, if you can make my brother blush, I think we're going to be really good friends."_

_Avery..._

* * *

I woke up, shocked. Of course, I remembered my past life, but that dream…it almost seemed like I was reliving everything, all over again. I could still feel myself blushing, as I had been when I awoke. But why, now? I thought. Of all the times, why did that dream come now? Is something about to happen in our castle? My head was reeling, and at once, I heard someone knocking on my door. 

"Eek!" I cried, thinking it was Axel. "Hold on!" I continued as I picked up my discarded black cloak from the floor, and slipped into it as quickly as possible. I zipped up the front and attempted to compose my self, though I bet I looked flustered. I opened the door to be faced with Marluxia, our resident flower-wielder. My god.

"Did I startle you?" He said, so he apparently heard my cry of distress.

"Of course you startled me! I was freakin' sleeping!" A lie, but, still? Who doesn't lie in the castle full of the original liars?

"I'm sorry," He replied, in mock concern, "But you needed to awaken anyway. We have to shake that nasty habit of oversleeping."

"What do you want, Marluxia?" I said testily, beginning to style my hair as I talked.

"I'm afraid it's time, Larxene. The Keyblade wielder has arrived."

"What? I thought Roxas was the—" and on that note, Marluxia covered my mouth with a black—gloved hand, and I was forcibly reminded of Axel.

"Larxene, let me explain this." He went on, his hand still covering my mouth. "Roxas is Sora's Nobody. Got that?" I nodded. "Sora is still unaware of Roxas' existence. Let's keep it that way. Got that too?" I nodded again, my eyes narrowing at his patience with my ignorance. I did not like being dealt with this way. "So we can't go around blurting Roxas' name out. Got it?" I nodded once more, before wrenching his hand off my face.

"But, if Sora has a Nobody, shouldn't he be dead?" I said, a little confused.

"Never mind that. Go fetch Axel." I did not take Marluxia's command well.

"Go fetch him yourself, you—" But I never got a chance to finish my sentence, as my fellow traitor teleported to who-knows-where. Grr. So I teleported myself to Axel's room, where it seemed he was pacing.

"I don't get it, Larxene. How does he have such a strong heart?" He turned and faced me, and for a moment I seemed devoid of anything to reply with.

"Wow, Axel. You seemed pretty intrigued by this Sora kid." _Just like Marluxia. _I silently added, though I didn't want to let Axel in on our plan just yet. Who knows whose side he's _really_ on. It's amazing, I thought, staring at him for a minute. You can never quite tell what he's thinking…

"And you're not?" he replied curtly, and once more appeared to be lost in thought. I stared at him fondly for a moment, then remembered yesterday's battle. I opened my mouth to say something, but decided against it at the last minute.

"I haven't made up my mind…but I'd like to know what's on yours." I said, speaking my mind for the first time in our conversation. So fast that things are spinning out of control.

Still looking at the floor, he continued, in a tone not unlike Marluxia's when he was explaining to me. "He became a Heartless, Larxene—and you know what happens to people who do." Boy, that whole you-have-no-idea-what-I'm-talking-about-you-ignorant-freak kind of tone could get annoying really, really, fast. But still, I recited my reply from memory, as it was textbook knowledge for a Nobody.

"People lose their hearts also lose their minds, their feelings," I began, though there was just a hint of doubt in my voice, "They're consumed by darkness."

"Right." He said, looking up, possibly hearing the undertone of doubt, "But that didn't happen to Sora. He held on to his feelings, even as a Heartless. Only one other man has managed to do that."

I cocked my head, in thought. "So it's the strength of his heart that intrigues you, the heart chosen by the Keyblade." It sent chills up and down my spine even as I said it. Such a strong heart could mean the end to all of us, even me and Axel.

"What makes his heart shine like that? What sleeps in his most secret depths?" He sounded frustrated, even slightly demanding. When Axel was determined, he was determined. And to me, at least, he seemed determined to unlock the secrets of Sora, the Keyblade wielder. The other one.

"The heart is a mysterious thing, Axel." The way I said it, it was clearly a warning to Axel's naturally reckless nature. Part of me, a deep part of me long forgotten, didn't want anything to happen to Axel.

"Maybe so. But unlocking its secrets is the whole reason we, the Organization, exist." His head was still downward, and I couldn't tell whether he heard my warning or not. "That is our purpose," he continued, "to unlock the secrets of the heart."

"But, Axel," I said, obviously desperate to get it through his thick skull now, "This Sora kid, he could be the end to all of us!"

Axel looked up, hearing the desperation in my voice. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked straight into my eyes, as if our gazes had never met before. With a familiar mixture of concern and regret, he said, "I know, Larxene. I know."

* * *

In that long moment, I lost myself in memories once more. _

* * *

And that was how Catássa's and Larissa's friendship began, as Catássa predicted. It was also true that from that point on, Larissa often seemed to make Avery nervous, and occasionally brought out a soft side in him. Larissa enjoyed the city more that anywhere else that she and her family had lived, as she met new and friendly people nearly every day for a long time after she moved. But, Avery. He intrigued her. He was mysterious in his own way, often taking the cool, collected look around with him, but ended up tongued-tied when speaking to Larissa. She too, stuttered slightly around him, so they often avoided talking with one another, out of fear of embarrassment. Every so often, though, their eyes would meet, and they would quickly turn their heads away and blush. Everyone but they seemed to realize what was going on, and they, as a pair, were often a favorite topic of gossip. _

_Avery never got in the way of Catássa and Larissa's friendship, and what might or might not happen between her and her best friend's brother was never mentioned by Larissa, so Catássa never brought it up. _

_About three months after Larissa moved to Starlight City, strange things began happening. Mysterious murders with no bodies, no evidence, disappearances, and other such things happened daily in the city. Everyone was quite afraid, even after the cause was discovered. _

"_They are called Heartless. And they will stop at nothing to destroy everyone in this city."  
_

**

* * *

A/N: That's all for now. I hope I got the dialogue right… Geez, writing a fanfiction is harder than everyone makes it sound… Anyway, I love reviewers! 3 **


	4. Chapter Three:

**A/N: Yay! All of you reviewers, I love you so much!**

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Chapter Three:**

After speaking with the witch, Naminé, I returned to talk with Axel once more.

"It looks like Sora's memories have taken root, just as we planned." I spoke, and I was sure that he could hear relief in my voice. For some reason, Sora scared me not unlike Roxas had scared me when he had first appeared. Nobodies don't believe in fate, or destiny, but I did. Destiny had tied my fate to Sora's as I was soon to find.

"Let's see how far our boy will go, then. Think it's time for another round?" he said, sounding reckless and daring, as usual. It was, kind of a comfort, to hear him talking as though our world hadn't just been turned upside-down. Which it had.

"Only if it's my turn to play. You had your fun on the first floor!" I said playfully, disguising my true fear. I was anxious about meeting the true Keyblade wielder face to face, but I would have to do it sometime. Die a hero or live a coward. Axel looked at me, knowing something was wrong. He threw the world cards to me, and said warningly,

"Remember, Larxene. Our job is to deliver him in one piece." _Not on a stretcher. _I added, as if to remind myself. I was too afraid of him right now. Hoping that I was projecting the illusion that I wasn't frightened at all, I continued playfully,

"Fine. But who says I can't have my way with him first?" Maybe I could scare him, and he would leave us in peace. I doubted it, though. His desire to find Naminé seemed almost unearthly, but so was Naminé's ability. She could manipulate memories unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Don't break him."

"Do I detect a soft spot?" I kept my girlie, playful tone, but the words were truly out of concern for Axel's well-being.

"He's partly one of us." He said shortly. No more beating around the bush for Axel. I knew exactly what he meant. I felt like I already knew Sora, because of Roxas. It was a little scary; to know someone you had never met.

Preparing to leave, I said, "I'm not going to break the toy, Axel — just play with it. I'm not dumb." I added the last sentence out of frustration at Axel's constant warnings about pushing Sora too far. Who said that the Organization didn't want the Keyblade wielder dead? The ones who were planning to take it over, of course. Namely me and Marluxia, not the most desirable cohort, but still. I knew I couldn't do it by myself.

"Then you won't mind the warning. Remember, Sora is the key. We need him if we're going to take the Organization." At his last words, a pang of relief spread through me. So Axel didn't see me as a filthy traitor, totally unworthy of the Organization's shelter and training. Well, we were still traitors, but at least we were traitors together.

"So you're in on it, too? Well, keep it under your hood until the time is right." I said, dropping the playful act and getting straight to business. With one last sigh, I teleported to find the Keyblade wielder. But even as I was now on the other side of the castle, his next words seemed to echo through the empty halls to reach my conscience.

"You would have been wise to do the same, Larxene."

_

* * *

Larissa was at Catássa and Avery's house when the Heartless attacked. _

_It was not unusual for Larissa and Catássa to be together, they could often tell what the other was thinking. They sometimes seemed like two halves of a whole person, two extremities, Larissa quite and reserved, Catássa bouncy and cocky. _

_Catássa was braiding Larissa's hair. "Ooh, I just love your hair! It's so long, and soft..." Larissa sat, ever patient, as Avery's sister braided her brown hair into a long pleat down her back. Except for her bangs, which only just reached past her shoulders. They constantly got in her face, in front of her eyes, and she sometimes thought about dyeing them back and growing them out. But, no, Catássa often assured, They make you look gorgeous. _

"_Oh, my goodness!" Catássa said as she finished and examined her work from the front. _

"_Does it really look that bad?" Larissa replied to her friend's shocked look, with a small smile on her own face. But she knew, that even if she looked hideous, her friend would never say anything bad about her. Catássa never said anything bad about anyone, and if she thought negative things, she never let it show. _

"_No! You look beautiful." She handed Larissa a small hand mirror. She had to admit, it didn't look half bad. In fact, it looked a whole lot better than half bad. "See?" _

"_I guess you're right." Larissa said, flashing a smile her way. As soon as she turned her head back, Avery burst through the door, looking panicked. 'Shadows' as they had come to call the weaker brand of Heartless, followed in his wake. _

"_Larissa! Tassa! Run!" He shouted, showing them that there was no time to waste. Catássa pulled Larissa up from her cross-legged position, and as soon as she was standing, time seemed to stop. Almost completely. She felt that she could move, and she could also hear Avery's ragged breathing. He had run here, apparently, to save his sister and her sister's friend. _

"_C'mon, Larissa, let's go!" he said urgently, though all movement had stopped, except for their own. _

"_Avery, no! What about your parents? Your sister? We have to stay!" She had not spoken to Avery this much before, let alone shouted at him in disagreement. _

"_But what about you!" He walked fast, taking long strides to where she stood, her eyes blazing. _

"_I would listen to the girl." said a cool, dark voice from behind them. A cloaked figure had appeared from nowhere, and they both spun around to face him. They could not see his face, but they knew that, no matter who this person was, he was no friend to them. "She always has been the rational one, hasn't she?" _

_It seemed almost that the figure was mocking them. Avery's eyes narrowed, he looked furious. He was still breathing hard. "Did you send these—creatures—these Heartless after us?"_

_The figure laughed. "In fact, no. The reason these Heartless have ambushed this world is totally beyond my knowledge or control. I have come for a much greater prize than this poor, pathetic city." _

"_What do you want from us?" Avery spat in return, looking at Larissa for a short moment. As he glanced at her, he looked concerned, but it passed before Larissa could decide if she was imagining it or not. His fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles white as he fought back frustration and anger._

"_Simple." The figure said calmly, as if discussing the current weather with the two high-schoolers, "I want her heart." _

"_What!" Larissa cried, putting her hands over her chest so she could feel her own heartbeat. "My heart!"_

"_Yes. I knew you'd pick up fast." The figure continued, "I am assembling an army. Our girl Larissa here would make a perfect candidate, with such a strong heart like hers."_

"_No!" Cried Avery, extremely distressed, "Take my heart instead!" he said, stepping in front of Larissa, his arms outstretched. _

"_Of course," the figure sounded amused at this point, "Your heart will do just as fine. The heart willing to make a sacrifice must be strong. I can't say I remember." And Larissa watched, horrified, as the cloaked man brought his hand up in a sweeping motion, as if truly grabbing Avery's heart from his body. But, before the figure had truly withdrawn his heart, Larissa clung toAvery and whispered in his ear,_

"_We'll go together." _

**A/N: Hm... that chapter was more memories than actual events, but you guys know how I love to draw things out like this. Thank you, once again, to all my lovely reviewers, you guys brighten my day! Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter was slightly depressing. Love from Skye's Rain! **


	5. Chapter Four:

**A/N: I'm starting this chapter even though I don't have single review for the last one yet. :'( That's ok, though! I enjoy writing this. Ok, just to let you know, expect five chapters, a prologue and an epilogue. I might continue with it afterwards, like a part one/part two deal, because I'm having so much fun. **

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Chapter Four:**

I blinked back tears, leaning against the godforbidden walls of this awful castle. That was it. That was the last memory of my past. Now, there was nothing left to remember, and maybe, just maybe, my memories wouldn't torment me anymore, now that I had remembered Larissa's death. I began to wonder, though, about what happened after me and Avery became Heartless. What happened to Catássa? She had to have been killed; there was no way to escape. So where was Avery's sister now?

Out of sheer habit, I began to play with my hair, like I often did when in deep thought or reading in the library. There was something comforting in the library, the smell of old books, or just the silence and tranquility, which was often scarce in a castle full of the thirteen of the strongest Nobodies. For a short moment, I considered teleporting there, just to quell my fear, but then, footsteps interrupted my thoughts.

The trio walked forward, then stopped as they spotted me. The duck, walking beside Sora, the Keyblade in his hand, said accusingly, "You're with Axel, aren't you!"

"Ooh, aren't you clever." I said sarcastically, "The name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion? I bet it's nice to peel all the worthless memories away...and awaken the true memories that lie deep in your heart." I said coolly, reminding myself of Axel explaining things to me. Why not abuse the poor Keyblade wielder for a little while, before I threw the battle for plans' sake?

"True memories?" He sounded confused, as though no one else had explained it to him before. Well, no one told me to pull the boy out of his ignorance. So I wasn't going to.

"But you're still forgetting something, aren't you, Sora?" I said, with a slight laugh to my voice. I would let myself get cocky for the time being. Couldn't hurt to scare him, right? "The most important thing. When that poor girl hears you've forgotten her name, she'll be heartbroken." I continued, with fake sympathy.

"You know her! Is she… here?" Sora's voice was so sudden, so loud, so determined, it startled me. But, of course, I didn't let it show.

"U-huuuuh. The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle. And you, the hero, have to go save her. Sadly, there's a catch..." And, as Marluxia planned, I ran through him, after summoning the power, and placed Naminé's charm within his heart. So far, so good. "I'M a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" My voice raised to a shout, I was getting threatening now. I figured it was only fair, seeing Sora had, since the moment he set foot in _our _castle, threatened _our_ lives, _our_ home, and _our_ Organization itself. I could pretty much justify it.

"Uh…" He replied. My god. This is supposed to be the intelligent, going-to-open-the-door-to-the-light Keyblade wielder, and the most he has to say in return to my threat is 'uh'. I dangled the charm from my gloved hand, swinging it back and forth slightly.

"Sora!" cried the other creature who had come with him, resembling something remotely related to a dog. Obviously, something was wrong with Sora. It could have been the residual effects of his memory being constantly altered, or he could have just been really, really slow.

"What's…that? Is that mine?" I sighed slightly. This could get really, really frustrating. No wonder Marluxia wanted me to go down and do the dirty work first. I had no idea how stupid people were with fake memories planted in their hearts. I sighed again.

"Tsk, tsk." I tutted, "You've been wearing it all this time, and you forgot?" I couldn't help but giggle. "No, you couldn't have. The memory is engraved in your heart. Now think, Sora. What oh what could it be? Who gave it to you?" It almost seemed as if I was challenging him, a good touch to help him remember.

"Na...Na...mi...?"

"That's right! Free the memory from your heart!" I dropped the malicious act for a moment, to encourage him. Him remembering Naminé was vital to our plan to take on the Organization.

"Nami...Naminé." He said contentedly, with a triumphant tone to his voice.

"Well, it's about time. That's right...Naminé." I replied. I took that moment to wonder why the Keyblade had chosen him, such a measly little warrior. If you could call him a warrior. "She's the one that gave you the cheesy good luck charm. Not that you remembered." I laughed. For effect, I disappeared and reappeared on Sora's other side.

"No surprise, seeing as you forgot her NAME. Talk about heartless! It'd serve you right if I smashed this piece of junk!" And I got ready to smash Naminé's good luck charm, and waited for Sora's inevitable outburst.

"Don't you touch it! Naminé gave me this. It's precious to me!"

Surly, of all the comebacks in his arsenal, he could have thought of something better than that. This is the guy Marluxia wants to used to take on the Organization? Let's hope he fights well, because his comebacks suck. "Precious? Spare me! Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it was!"

Well, at least he fights okay. It seemed he fought better than Axel, maybe, or maybe just in a different way than I was used to. I nearly killed him, debating about whether or not I wanted to face Marluxia's wrath later for slipping up on the plan. I decided not, even though I had never quite understood what in the world a 'flower' element was.

"Hey, you're not half bad. Guess you really are a hero. A heartless hero!" Boy, I was being really, really mean. I hoped Marluxia knew what to do with him once he defeated Sora, because he would definitely hate me by the time we got a hold of him.

"Who asked you?" He said, and I couldn't help but imagine him stamping his foot like an angry toddler. I giggled again, obviously getting on his nerves. Good.

"Does it hurt 'cause it's true? Grow up, Sora." I said viciously, but continued in a mock-innocence tone, "If you're going to be a baby, then here — play with these." I tossed Sora the world cards, the ones made from his memories. Hm, there's a thought. I wondered if Axel still had that Twilight Town card we got from Roxas. "They're more cards made from your memories. Say "thank you" like a good boy. Ta-ta!" I vanished on the spot, teleporting to my own bedroom, where I could feel Axel waiting for my return.

Wow. Sora must really hate me by now.

* * *

I teleported into my room, where Axel seemed to be pacing again. He saw me out of the corner of his eye, and spun around to face me. "Larxene! Are you okay?"

I nodded, before succumbing to exhaustion. I stumbled and wavered, and he rushed over to support me. With one hand firmly grasping my upper arm, and the other around my waist, we slipped into an awkward silence before we realized what happened. I was on the verge of remembering something else, in that long, silent, bliss, but it slipped away as I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I backed up, barely supporting myself, and I blinked slowly.

"Whew... Throwing the battle back there really wore me out…."

"Throwing the battle? Looks to me like you plain old lost the battle." There was an undertone of concern, but humor also and a spark in his eye.

"H-How dare you! You just don't appreciate the finer nuances of —" I replied, pretending to be offended, though subtly, for I heard the person approaching my room.

"Axel is right. That was an ungainly performance, Larxene." Vexen's cool voice flooded any stray remnants of passion left in that room, and I was filled with frustration. Of all the people to be interrupted by.

"Vexen!"

"Humbled by someone of such limited significance." He said it as though he was happy that I had been nearly defeated by Sora, he had probably been hoping as much. "You shame yourself and the Organization."

"Grr…"

Stepping forward, slightly, either in my defense, or to keep me from ripping Vexen to shreds, Axel said curiously, "Can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside."

"I came to lend a hand." He said, the way he said it making it very clear that he thought we needed it. "I remain unconvinced of any potential in this 'hero' you've been coddling." Excuse me? 'Coddling'? "Perhaps an experiment would put my doubts to rest."

I let out a sigh of exasperation. "I knew this would happen. Everything is an experiment with you." I was reminded briefly of a time when he experimented on my hair, pondering how it managed to stay up. I shook off the unpleasant memory as he continued.

"I'm a scientist." Vexen said with a bit of sarcasm, as though I hadn't noticed, "Experimentation is what I do."

"Whatever, Vexen. Do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower." Axel said bitterly, as if he detested the idea. He probably did.

"Follower? I'll have you know he's the product of much research!" Vexen said, sounding offended and irritated at the same time, as though his 'research' was underappreciated in Castle Oblivion.

"What he is," I said slowly, enunciating clearly, like I was speaking to a small child, "is a toy."

"Hmph. I see I'm wasting my time." Vexen replied, obviously disgruntled at our lack of enthusiasm. I cocked my head and flashed him a big smile, saying, _Wow, you finally figured it out!_

"Have your fun. But take this with you. A wild card to keep the game fresh." I let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp, as Axel tossed Vexen the card to Twilight Town. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders." The last statement was more or less a private joke, for that comment had been tossed around the castle for as long as I could remember.

As Vexen's eyes combed the card Axel had given him, his mouth curled into a smile. "I dare say I won't."

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long! I'll be faster to update now that I'm out of school, I promise. :D In my own defense, I couldn't upload my document for about a week. :'(**


	6. Chapter Five:

**A/N: I'm back from camp, and writing again! **

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Chapter Five:**

Vexen promptly disappeared, still holding the card.

"What have you done, Axel!" I cried out, alarmed. The whole castle could probably hear me, but at that point, I didn't really care who heard. I was convinced that Axel had just thrown away the wild card.

"Trust me, Larxene." He replied coolly, as always. It was as if he were never panicky, or obsessive, two of my own flaws. He made me so mad sometimes, how he always seemed to be good at the things I was horrible at. Grr. "Vexen will play straight into our plans."

I hastily looked down, embarrassed at my lack of faith in Axel's plan. "You sure? Sora could find out about—" As if he expected it, Axel clapped a hand over my mouth. I had, once again, momentarily forgotten the rule about mentioning Roxas. Oops.

"I have to go talk to Naminé. Please excuse me." He said politely, his hand still over my mouth. He stepped back to teleport.

"Axel, I—" I began as he stepped back, but he was already gone. I walked backwards, until I was against the wall. I sat down, and began to cry.

* * *

I later found myself in the library once more, wandering the vast shelves and shelves of books. I always had a fondness for the library, it made one want to contemplate, and think. What was Axel saying to Naminé? That girl drove me crazy. Maybe it was the fact that Axel spent a lot of his time talking to her, or that she was simply an innocent teenage girl, despite her Nobody existence.

At that point, I had a horrible, horrible idea. Maybe I could pick up my old habits and eavesdrop. Had I really become like the rest of the Organization? Reduced to eavesdropping at the doors of a witch's bedroom out of jealousy? Yeah. As I walked, I considered, was really jealous of Naminé? But why? Because of Axel? No, right? Why would I be jealous because of Axel? Why am I jealous at all? Because Nobodies can't feel, right?

At last, I reached Naminé's door, my heart pounding so loud I was sure that they could hear it.

"Heh heh…" Axel's familiar laugh floated out, "I know exactly how you feel. But Nobodies can't be sombodies." Aah. I understood now. Naminé loved Sora, because of her other half, Kairi. She was probably jealous of Kairi. "But think, Naminé. I'm sure there's SOMETHING you could do." I heard heavy footsteps as Axel walked to the door, and scurried out of the way just in time. The door slid open, and, as if he sensed I was there, his eyes fell on mine, and he reached out his hand to pull me up.

"Let's go, Larxene. Naminé told me that Riku isn't responding to Vexen anymore. We must speak with him." He told me, sounding concerned, but slightly amused. So, together, we walked at a brisk pace down the hallways to Vexen's room. Ready for revenge, for Vexen's interruption earlier, I burst into his room without knocking.

"Now what, Vexen? Looks like your little toy isn't taking orders anymore." I said, my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face. Gotta add Vexen to the list of people who hate me by now.

"Now Larxene…" Axel said patiently, though he too had a smirk on his face, "Shouldn't we give Vexen the benefit of the doubt?" Vexen rolled his eyes slightly, he could see a load of tormenting sarcastic remarks headed his way. Rightly so, I might add. "Riku could be hiding as part of some elaborate plan to lure Sora deeper into the castle."

"Oh, of course!" I said, probably sounding very girly, "Why didn't I see it before? Terribly sorry, Vexie." I added a flirty wink for effect. "I guess I'm just used to you and your research being more funny than formidable." I said, cocking my head and looking slightly thoughtful.

"Hold your tongue!" Vexen snapped, even though he knew I wouldn't.

"Aww, are you sulking?" I squawked, "Ha ha, you are so half-baked." I doubled over in silent laughter.

"You're hardly one to talk, you conniving little —" His eyes were slightly narrowed, and I could tell that he would have tried to insult me if he hadn't been cut off.

"That will do." Marluxia seemed to appear out nowhere, and he probably did, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Marluxia!" Apparently Vexen wasn't paying attention either. Marluxia pulled his hood off, then turned to Vexen.

"Your project has failed, Vexen." While he was speaking, Vexen shot him a look that said, 'you-think-I-haven't-figured-that-out!' "Do not disappoint us again." He ordered.

"Disappoint YOU?" Vexen laughed, a mirthless laugh, nonetheless, "You presume too much, Number XI." In arguments, we were often labeled by our Numbers. That got fairly annoying after a while. "I am Number IV, and I will not stand for your snide remarks!"

"Yes, you will. This castle and the girl Naminé have been entrusted to ME." God, Marluxia never stopped reminding us. "Defy me, and you defy the Organization." I had to admit, he was right. But that had never stopped me and my 'snide remarks' as Vexen had put it.

"Unless I'm mistaken," I began in my girly voice, and Axel rolled his eyes visibly, "Treason is a CAPITAL crime…"

"This is absurd!" Vexen cried.

"In the name of the Organization," Marluxia began, and I couldn't help but think, _'I now pronounce you man and wife! Are we power crazy much, Marluxia?' _"I pronounce your project a failure." And because he obviously didn't sound power-crazed enough, "This lapse must be reported to the Superior."

"No... Please, don't! I beg of you! Leave him out of this!" Vexen replied helplessly. My god. I live in a castle full of drama queens.

"I will, under one condition." Marluxia obviously seemed to think that he was coming off as a merciful companion, but we knew better.

"What condition?" Vexen asked shakily, as if he didn't really want to know.

"You must eliminate Sora personally." Maluxia replied, smiling, it seemed he enjoyed the thought of the end of Sora. I can't say I didn't agree. That little Keyblade wielder was enough to get on you nerves sometimes. And, he was a little slow.

"Eliminate him!" Vexen sounded startled.

"You refuse?" said Marluxia, all the while smirking triumphantly.

"No...I mean...but..." From all of Vexen's stuttering, it was obvious he had first intended to refuse. Now, it was apparent that he thought it was a bad idea, and for good reason, "Why would you want that?"

"Just do it." Marluxia gave him a 'don't-ask-questions' look in reply. At once, Vexen finished. Then, Axel spoke for the first time since the beginning of the conversation.

"He'll really do it, you know. He's got no choice." And Axel was right. Vexen could 'eliminate' Sora, or be killed personally by the Superior. Not a fate you would wish to face, and even the Superior's anger could ruin a person.

"Neither do we." Marluxia said, slightly amused. He then turned to Naminé. "What to do? Your hero is about to be wiped from existence. But he made a promise to you, didn't he? Isn't that right, Naminé?" He taunted the poor girl seated in Vexen's room.

"…Yes." She said softly.

"Well, I'm going to go watch Vexen try and eliminate Sora." Axel said, amused, and at once he vanished. Marluxia followed suit, leaving me alone with Naminé. I decided I couldn't quite handle that, so I vanished to the library, my own safe haven.

* * *

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it?" It seemed an interesting way to begin the conversation, but it was only what needed to be said. "Now he's done something REALLY rash...What now, Axel? The show's over if Sora finds out about the other side."

"If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later." He replied, though sounding a little worried. If Axel was worried, bad things could happen. I looked up and we made eye contact, but it such passed. "But if not..." he trailed off.

"Let Naminé handle this." Marluxia said, "In the meantime, Axel, you know what to do."

"No, I don't." Axel said in his usual sarcastic manner, obviously testing Marluxia's patience. "Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Rid us of our traitor." Wow, he was asking Axel to take out Vexen? That's a big order…

"Done. There's no taking that order back later." Axel replied in a voice that sent chills

down my spine. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I knew it couldn't be good. He vanished. He was going to the Eleventh Floor, to finish Vexen. What becomes of a Noboby when their life is gone? Do they have life to lose? Do they sink into everlasting darkness? I glanced at Naminé, as if looking for answers, but her big blue eyes seemed to be lost in a world so distant from our own.

**A/N: Ok, so maybe there'll be one more chapter before the epilogue. This one turned out longer than I planned, so I cut back to this point. Thanks for all the reviews, people! -Love from Skye. **


	7. Chapter Six:

**A/N: Hi. **

**The Savage Nymph:**

**Chapter Six:**

"You're all he's got left. If you don't stop this, no one will." I could hear Axel's voice through the door. I felt guilty, still, about eavesdropping on Axel and Naminé again, but, after all, no one could stop me.

"But...it's too late now." Naminé sounded awfully disappointed. I could almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

"Oh, I don't think you should give up just yet. By the way, Naminé. I don't see Marluxia around. Do you?" Oh, my god. Was Axel about to betray us?

"What are you trying to say?" Now the poor little witch sounded confused. But I could see it clearly. This could mean the end to me and Marluxia, if Naminé figured it out.

"There's no one here to stop you. Do it right." Axel's voice sounded gentle, but commanding. I just couldn't believe it. Axel was betraying us, for which I could be killed. At once, Naminé ran out the other door. "Hm hmm... Ha ha haaa! Now THIS should be good. All the actors are in place. Now, Sora! Naminé! Riku! Marluxia! Larxene! It's about time you gave me one hell of a show!"

I couldn't stand it a minute longer. I teleported into the room, saw the shocked look on Axel's face, and called forth my knives. "Is that what you want?" I asked fiercely, my eyes narrowed.

"Larxene—"

"I get it now." I said, the anger overcoming me at last. "It was a lie. All of it! Even my name. I should have never trusted you, even if you are the Nobody of the person I loved!" I shouted, before I realized what I was saying. But at once, I knew that it was true. Axel was Avery's Nobody, the older brother of my best friend, the person who sacrificed his heart for mine, and the person I loved the most. To have found his Nobody at last when I wondered my entire existence, at this point, I was even angrier. "Damn you, Avery."

I vanished.

I waited while Sora fought Riku, determined not to cry. In the end, I gave in, but stopped as the anger took over once more. I felt my power rising up within me, spreading to my fingertips.

As soon as Naminé broke Riku's heart, I knew I was in for a good show.

"She broke his heart." I said thoughtfully, "More like smashed it, really." I added playfully.

"Smashed!" Sora said, bewildered, "But that means he's...he's..." God, more stuttering. He'd fit right in at Castle Oblivion.

"Ah ha ha!" I laughed, as though I had forgotten Axel's betrayal. "You're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then worry no longer. Riku was never here."

"What do you mean?" And, as expected, Sora appeared confused. I could cut him a little slack this time, but he was still stupid in my book.

"You want me to tell you? Gee, I don't know... I just HATE spoilers..."

"Quit playing games!" There's another good comeback. Wow, he never fails to impress me.

"All right, have it your way. It'll kill you to hear this — but I can live with that. That thing lying there is a puppet Vexen made. Nothing more than a toy. It's laughable, really. It called you a fake, but IT was the fabrication all along." I was in such a bad mood, or maybe I was just putting on a show for Sora, that I found this hilarious.

"A fake? A fake Riku!"

"Fake in every way." I smiled and said in a flirty voice, "It was only finished recently. And without any past, how could it remember anything? Its memories with Naminé were planted, not real. All this time it's been picking fights with you over bogus memories. Isn't that right Naminé?" I turned to address the small blonde girl, "Behind that cute little face you do some awful things." All of a sudden, a connect-the-dots speeded through my brain. Oh. Now I understood why I had been jealous of Naminé spending time with Axel.

I was in love with him.

As much in love as a Nobody can be, I guess.

"No...not Naminé." Still, Sora seemed to deny everything I had just told him.

"You are so STUPID." There was a certain relief in finally telling him how much he lacked in the general knowledge area. "Don't you get it? Messing with people's memories is about all she's good at. She steps into people's hearts and rearranges their memory. If she wants, she can even draw new memories of things that never happened. The girl you've been dying to protect...is a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts with phony memories!" I laughed, a cruel, mirthless laugh.

"Then my memory... Everything I remember...it's..." I was beginning to lose my patience with this kid.

"Lies, lies. All lies! An illusion Naminé made. Binding you in the chains of your own memory was central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped. This was our chance to make the Keyblade master our puppet! We nearly had you... But that jerk Ave-Axel used Naminé to wreck everything! He betrayed us!"

"You'll pay..." Sora growled as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Completely out of the blue, Naminé ran in front of me, to prevent Sora from attacking me. "Don't!" she cried.

"Excuse me? It's a little late to grow a conscience, witch. Last I checked, YOU'RE the one who got him into this mess." I said to the girl in front of me

"I know, but —"

"I should tell you that I am in an EXTREMELY foul mood. Thanks to you, all our plans are toast!" At once, I swiped her away. I glared straight at Sora. There would be hell to pay for ruining the Organization, and turning Axel against me.

"Naminé!" Sora cried out.

"What what what? Do I detect DISTRESS? You don't even know her!" I smirked.

"Maybe not. But I still made a promise. I promised Naminé I'd keep her safe. Maybe my memories are fake. But they're still mine, and I'm gonna be true to them." I couldn't help thinking: This kid has played the hero for far too long.

"What an idiot! There is no promise, there never was! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL. Must you insist on playing the hero? Oh, whatever. It's your funeral. Nighty-night, you sham!" I called forth my knives, but something, a feeling deep inside, had weakened me. At that moment, somehow, I knew that I would not survive this battle. All I could do was face the fate I had in store.

Donald and Goofy joined Sora, and I said in response: "Have it your way. Thrice the pain for you means thrice the fun for me!"

It was not a long battle. My strength was depleted by something inside, and I knew the fatal blow when it came.

"No... Nooooo! I refuse to lose to a bunch of losers! I... I'm fading! NO...this isn't...the way I..." But I knew what I needed to do. At once, I found Axel's presence, alone, in my room, waiting for me, as it seemed. Using the last of my strength, I teleported there.

* * *

"Larxene!" He cried, as he saw me lying on the floor. "What happened?"Heasked,startled.He pulled me up, I could not support myself, and looked into my eyes. 

"I went to fight Sora. You had betrayed us."

"I never meant for you to get killed. I only betrayed you and Marluxia, because I knew you would be destroyed. Is there anything I can do?"

I smiled softly. "I'm afraid it's too late." I could feel myself glowing, fading away into darkness.

"I—I—I'll miss you, Larissa." He said, meaning it. I looked deep into his eyes, forgiving him with a single gaze.

"I love you too, Avery."

**A/N: Wow, that felt good. Sorry if the ending was a little rushed. :'( This was my second chapter today, and my first finished fanfic. I think I'll throw in an epilogue, just for fun. **

**NARUfreak: I'm editing this for you, because I can't reply to a review more than once. I'm pissed too. The reason I feel good, is that I no longer have to follow a gamescript, which sucks, by the way. **


	8. Epilogue: Larissa:

**A/N: I felt bad about leaving all you good readers with that kind of ending, so I decided to throw in an epilogue. **

**The Savage Nymph: **

**Epilogue: Larissa:**

I was wearing a cloak.

I can tell you for sure that this was not a daily experience for me.

Not for my heart, at least.

I had heard that my Nobody had joined Organization XIII. I was appalled to find that my heart was strong enough to join to ranks of the notorious Organization, but I had been appalled a lot lately.

Even more so was I appalled to find that Avery's Nobody had joined as well. He had never struck me as a fighter, but, after all, first impressions can be misleading. In fact, experience shows that first impressions are almost always misleading. Except for my first impression of the Organization, I have found.

Heartless came and attacked my town, and Saïx had come to kidnap me and make my Nobody part of the Organization. It turns out that happened anyway, but Avery tried to sacrifice his heart for mine. I refused to let him go alone, so Saïx took my heart as well. I suppose it seemed like a pretty good deal to him.

So, I guess that's how I found myself, here. In Between, wandering. Wearing a cloak. I didn't want to think about my Nobody's Organization roots, so the cloak I wore was bleached white, my hood up over my face.

The man next door told me the Organization had been destroyed.

I cringed when he told me, but he never found out why. He didn't know that with the Organization, a part of me had been destroyed as well. Destroyed, or, maybe, just, moved.

Here.

Wherever here was.

My footsteps seemed to echo endlessly, probably because I was Between the darkness and the light, between existence. It was here that I would find my Nobody, I figured. Between all else. Between anything at all.

I can't say I was frightened.

It was dark, of course, but it was nothing. Empty space that held, contained or hid nothing. There was nothing to be afraid of here.

Wherever I happened to be.

I came without planning, without anyone else, without any means of getting back. I came her on a whim, and at that point, where I could see, feel or hear nothing but myself and my own footsteps, I dearly hoped I could find her here, or I would be lost for eternity.

Then another thought occurred to me. Were the other souls of the Organization here? Would I suddenly stumble across their lifeless bodies, their empty shells? I shuddered at the thought of finding Axel's soul in this empty, empty place. Could I handle something like that? Probably not.

The man next door told me the Keyblade wielder was missing.

Such event was devastating for most, as he was sometimes seen as the savior of the worlds. But I knew better. He hadn't been there to save me when the Heartless attacked my city. Avery was, though. That's why I cared more about Avery. A lot of people were shocked and scared by the disappearance of the Keyblade wielder, but so few had actually seen him.

I didn't care.

But after a while, I realized that a greater evil had caused him to go missing, and I wasn't going to wait for him, or Avery, for that matter, to come and save me, so I had to do something about it. And I couldn't do it without the other half of me.

Larxene.

As her name came into my head, a bright light shone suddenly from where I was facing, and it seemed to temporarily blind me. But I continued forward. Soon after, I found her, hovering, just off the surface. Her eyes were closed softly, her mouth in an emotionless line, it became clear that she was in a trance brought on by the world of Between.

Still I reached out my hand to her.

"C'mon, Larxene. The world needs both of us now."

**A/N: Actually, that's not any better than the ending I left _before _the epilogue. In fact, that raises a whole lot more questions than it answered. smacks forehead Well, that's swell. Now I'm obligated to write even _more_! My story may be finished, but you haven't seen the last of me!**


End file.
